Le Stratège de Kirin
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: L'Art de la Guerre. Le Moyen Suprême de cerner toute bataille. Lui qui se destinait à servir l'Humanité, n'intégrait pas l'Emotion dans ses Stratagèmes. Mais c'était sans compter ce flambeau humain, ce cœur rebelle… Dean Winchester.
1. L'Art de la Guerre

**« Le Stratège de Kirin »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Stratège de Kirin »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Adventure, Suspense, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _L'Art de la Guerre. Le Moyen Suprême de cerner toute bataille. Lui qui se destinait à servir l'Humanité, n'intégrait pas l'Emotion dans ses Stratagèmes. Mais c'était sans compter ce flambeau humain, ce cœur rebelle… Dean Winchester._

Personnages principaux : **Castiel, Dean Winchester**

Personnages importants : Sam Winchester, Balthazar, Gabriel, Ruby, Anna, Charlie Bradbury

Note : Présence d'un extrait des _Trente-Six Stratagèmes_ 三十六計, traduits et commentés par Marc Lévi.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure : Bonjour à tous et merci à tous les lecteurs/reviewers ! SPN est un fandom génial, je m'y éclate à m'y écrire. En espérant vous procurer un peu de plaisir avec ce nouveau tome des aventures de Castiel et Dean, ainsi que toute la bande. **

**Je me suis toujours interrogée, dans la série, à l'incapacité des Winchester et leur ange favori de reposer en paix. Oui, en gros, il faut TOUJOURS qu'ils aient des emmerdes, avec des ennemis hyper puissants qui veulent soit les pourchasser, les manipuler ou les tuer. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne laissent personne indifférent.**

 **Cet fic est donc un hommage à leur charisme et leur talent, ainsi qu'au lien qui les unit.**

 **En espérant qu'elle vous fasse passer un bon moment !**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Stratagème de Conquête : L'Art de la Guerre**

 **~…~**

* * *

…

 **Quartier Général Winchester.**

 **Nuit avancée, première heure.**

…

* * *

 **『** **三十六記**

 **走為上計** **』**

 _ **« Parmi les Trente-Six Stratagèmes, le meilleur est la fuite. »**_

《三十六記》敗戰計

 _Les Trente-Six Stratagèmes_

' _Stratagèmes de Guerre Perdue'_

Un bel homme était passé par là, posant un regard dubitatif sur ces lignes.

« Sérieux, vraiment, Cass ? »

Livre de Stratégie Suprême ou pas, pour lui, ça restait un bouquin. L'érudit l'ignora complètement : mais l'autre attrapa le parchemin à la volée et le parcourut d'un air ironique.

« Parce que, je vois pas en quoi _se barrer_ est une manœuvre stratégique de haut niveau. Même le dernier des sbires de Crowley en serait capable. »

Le jeune Tacticien récupéra l'ouvrage avec une agilité digne d'un Agent d'Elite, l'enroula d'un geste soigneux, puis considéra son compagnon d'un air sévère.

« Dean, toi qui es notre Commandant, tu devrais saisir cela sans la moindre difficulté. »

Les yeux bleus le _traversent_.

Une seule réprimande – et le Fidèle Stratège pouvait ramener le Leader Rebelle dans le droit chemin. Si c'était un don qui avait intrigué plus d'une personne, c'était pour cette faculté qu'il l'avait gardé près de lui.

« _La supériorité ennemie est écrasante : nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de livrer combat. Nous n'avons que trois possibilités : nous rendre, traiter, ou fuir. Si nous capitulons, la défaite est totale. Si nous traitons, c'est une demi-défaite. Mais si nous fuyons, nous pouvons éviter la défaite._ »

« … »

Le Tacticien d'Elite posa ses prunelles de saphir au cœur du Rebelle de l'Humanité, transperçant son amant de son regard bleu acéré. Et – comme toujours, devant l'azur céruléen de cette sagesse plurimillénaire – le vaillant Leader se raidit, en proie à un sentiment étrange.

« O-… ok, Cass. Je pige. »

Il ne saisissait pas bien ce qui les avait amenés ici, tous deux. Face à ce destin grandiose, empli de choix, de douleur, de gloire.

Mais une chose était sûre.

Il lui fallait garder ce Stratège, coûte que coûte.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Traité de** _ **La Légende de l'Humanité**_ **.**

 **Année du Chapitre Premier.**

 **(** _ **Passé**_ **)**

 **~…~**

* * *

 _Il était une fois, un Stratège._

Une étonnante et longue épopée, que la sienne. Ecrite par le Scribe de l'Histoire, mais… vécue par lui.

Par _eux_.

 _Il portait les humains en son cœur,_

 _Et ses yeux de saphir reflétaient la sagesse._

Castiel le Fidèle n'avait pas toujours été ce compagnon dévoué et aimant, prêt à donner sa vie comme son cœur à un porteur du flambeau humain. Lui qui avait été élevé dans le _Paradis Blanc_ , avait découvert toutes les couleurs du ressenti dans l'âme de son protégé.

Côtoyer cet homme exceptionnel – quoiqu'assez irrespectueux sur les bords – lui avait ouvert les frontières de l'humanité, lui qui croyait pas en les sentiments.

 _Cet être était spécial :_

 _Il avait les qualités du Stratège Suprême, mais ignorait la motivation des Hommes._

 _C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait servir l'Humanité… pas encore._

Le néon blafard éclaira le fauteuil militaire.

« Ton nom est Castiel. »

« … »

Eclaira le silence de l'homme qui avait été conçu pour servir l'Humanité, par Dieu comme par les humains.

« Tu es destiné à devenir le Stratège Suprême, qui mènera l'Humanité vers sa gloire. Ton potentiel dépasse de très loin celui des Tacticiens d'Elite. »

Mais Dieu dépassait de loin ces humains, qui prétendaient pouvoir utiliser cet être spécial.

 _Spécial, il l'était._

 _Il pouvait cerner le Mouvement des Batailles,_

 _Et son cœur était touché par l'Humanité._

« Tu intégreras le Mouvement de l'Eden Blanc, pour apprendre à manier les Armes Rapprochées et la Science des Agents d'Elite. Un bon Tacticien se doit d'être polyvalent et tu en as les capacités. »

« … »

Apaisantes, les mains modifiaient son cerveau, arrangeaient ses pensées.

« Nous nous occuperons de toi. Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Le regard impénétrable, le jeune garçon fixait le Tableau Blanc.

« Oui. »

 _Il ignorait la motivation des Hommes, mais était fait pour les servir._

 _C'est pourquoi il devait être manipulé, avant de devenir le Stratège Suprême._

Sa mission était simple : écouter les consignes, accomplir ce qu'on lui disait, protéger les siens.

Tout était si simple.

 _Le Stratège de Kirin._

* * *

…

 **Quartier Général Winchester.**

 **Nuit avancée, dernière heure.**

…

* * *

Maintenant qu'il avait vécu, tout se rappelait à lui – comme le souvenir d'un rêve, l'empreinte d'un cauchemar. Il se souvenait de son expérience et la revoyait hanter ses pensées. C'était à la fois pénible et… humain.

« Bonsoir, Cassy. »

Un souffle de vent : l'annonce d'un Homme de l'Ombre.

Castiel savait que le nouveau venu aurait pu le tuer sans le moindre problème, mais il n'éprouvait pas une once de crainte. Si l'autre avait annoncé son arrivée de la sorte, c'était pour le saluer comme l'ami qu'il était.

« Toujours à veiller tard dans la nuit. A éplucher ces vieux ouvrages… ne t'abîme pas trop les yeux, ce serait dommage. Ils charment tant de gens. »

Alors l'Elégant le surprit, une main serrée sur le pendentif de son ami et maître.

 _Le D de…_

« Oh, toujours en train de rêvasser à ton Leader chéri ? Tu sais que ce rustre va finir par te perdre, mon ange ? »

« Oui, toujours en train de… _rêvasser_ à mon Leader. Et je le poursuivrais avant qu'il ne me perde. »

Balthazar l'Elégant – Agent d'Elite Indépendant et Espion Suprême – eut un rictus ironique, mais ne commenta pas la réplique de son ami. De toutes les personnes ici présentes, il était celui qui avait connu Castiel depuis le plus longtemps. Il ne s'étonnait plus depuis belle lurette de ses incompréhensions.

« Que me vaut la visite de l'Elégant ? Tu n'aimes pas venir dans la maison de Dean, habituellement. »

« Oh, Cassy. Je ne peux plus rendre visite à un ami ? »

L'homme, très à l'aise dans son costume malgré sa fonction, posa un verre de vin devant son cadet. Ce dernier le considéra, sans le boire.

« … »

« D'accord, d'accord. J'oublie toujours qu'il ne faut jamais cacher sa motivation première à un Tacticien. Mais, tu es mon ami, malgré tout. »

« Je le sais, Balthazar. Tu es le mien aussi, malgré tout. »

Les deux anciens acolytes eurent un moment de silence – se souvenant ensemble du passé. Puis le jeune Tacticien, dévoilant un rare sourire, ajouta.

« Mais tu as raison, il ne faut jamais cacher sa motivation première à un Tacticien, car celui-ci la devinera toujours à ton corps défendant. Veux-tu bien m'adresser la Missive que tu caches dans ta valise ? »

« Ah, Cassy. Cassy… est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas, pour changer, te tromper sur mes manœuvres stratégiques ? J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un pion sur son échiquier. Tu sais, la dernière fois que tu m'as accueilli avec ce mot disant que tu m'attendrais dans la remise désaffectée, avec l'arme… il y a mieux comme manifestation d'amitié. »

Son cadet, portant son regard au devant de lui, offrit un nouveau et fugace sourire à son échiquier.

« Il faudra que nous rejouions une partie de Go. Cela me manque, Balthazar. »

« J'aime me mesurer à toi, Cassy, mais tu t'améliores sans cesse. Ton dernier stratagème, qui… hum, consistait à me cerner avec mes propres pions, inaptes à me protéger mais parfaits pour me ralentir, m'a légèrement laissé un goût de… _soupir_. Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour ma réputation d'Agent Freelance ? Sans parler de mes dernières conquêtes, qui fantasment sur mon intelligence pénétrante. »

Toujours absorbé par sa partie solitaire, le Fidèle réfléchissait à son prochain coup.

« Balthazar, tu es un Tacticien et un Guerrier émérite. Peu de gens arrivent à la cheville de l'Agent que tu es. »

« Continue, j'aime sentir mon égo flatté. »

Et déplaça enfin une pièce du jeu, dont il avait commencé une partie seul.

« Aussi, il faudra que tu m'entraînes au Combat Rapproché. A force de passer mon temps à éplucher ces ouvrages anciens, je crains de perdre la main. Je reste également un homme de terrain. »

L'Elégant soupira. La moindre des paroles ou actions de son ami avait un but, et c'était un aspect de la personnalité de Castiel qui était un peu frustrant.

« Comme tu voudras, Cassy. Mais ton Leader chéri risque de ne pas apprécier que je te remette les Lames en main. Et, tu le connais, quand il fait sa crise d'homme jaloux… »

Cette fois, un franc sourire anima les lèvres du Fidèle Stratège.

« Dean est trop protecteur. Je me dois d'être à ses côtés pour l'épauler, dans les moments de danger comme de doute. Si Sam et moi ne le raisonnions pas, il passerait son temps à nous laisser derrière pour nous épargner tous les risques. Mais quiconque décide de mener une guerre doit en assumer les conséquences. »

Depuis que Castiel avait rejoint Dean Winchester – _le Rebelle de l'Humanité_ , ses stratégies étaient devenues si brillantes que Balthazar n'avait pas remporté une seule partie contre lui. S'il n'avait pas été un des meilleurs Agents de l'Ombre (en Freelance, certes), il en aurait été terrifié.

Mais voir son ancien élève s'épanouir le rendait heureux, bizarrement.

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Traité de** _ **La Légende de l'Humanité**_ **.**

 **Année du Chapitre Premier.**

 **(** _ **Passé**_ **)**

 **~…~**

* * *

Oui, Castiel avait bien changé.

Lui qui n'entendait que les Ordres du Ministère, avait tout laissé tomber pour un seul homme.

 _Il sera le Stratège de Kirin,_

 _L'être dévoué à son Maître,_

 _L'Homme Vertueux._

L'écran blafard dévoila son record.

« Une minute et trois secondes. »

« … »

Record impressionnant pour l'Elite des Stratèges, mais insuffisant pour celui qui devait être une Légende.

« C'est trop long pour une simple simulation de guerre. Tu aurais dû l'emporter en moitié moins de temps. »

Le regard bleu ne cilla pas.

« Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. »

Et la simulation fut remplacée, sans état d'âme. Peu importât qu'elle fût basée sur des circonstances réelles. Il devait être _parfait_.

« Recommençons. »

Encore une. C'était peut-être la quatre-vingtième.

* * *

 _Il connaîtra le tourment d'être asservi,_

 _Car il a bon cœur._

Au bout de la cent-quarantième simulation, il avait réussi à composer le coup adéquat en vingt secondes et six centièmes. Ce n'était pas parfait selon lui, mais l'Entraîneur avait semblé satisfait.

« Pas mal, Castiel. Et maintenant, tu iras t'entraîner avec les Lames Blanches. Tu as un bon potentiel de combat et il n'est pas acceptable qu'un homme de ton rang soit défait sur le terrain. »

Sans se départir de son calme, il acquiesça en regardant fixement l'écran.

« Mais avant, nous allons te briefer sur ta prochaine mission. »

La vidéo changea, dévoilant les Ordres d'En-Haut.

« Nous l'avons trouvé. »

Pour la première fois depuis l'Entretien, Castiel perdit son attitude impassible : et ses prunelles bleues habituellement métalliques s'ouvrirent d'une lueur intéressée.

« Vous l'avez trouvé. Est-il… »

Il s'arrêta net – comme foudroyé. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de montrer ses émotions, mais là, même lui…

« Un… seul homme ?! »

Incrédule, le Tacticien fixait les écrans de l'Entretien – comme s'ils racontaient n'importe quoi. Mais les Voix d'En-Haut le rabrouèrent.

« Ne prends pas ta mission à la légère. Oui, tu auras la charge d'un seul homme. Mais il n'est pas ordinaire. Il est celui dont nous avons besoin, pour nos plans. »

Les écrans perdirent, pour la première fois, leur reflet blafard… dévoilant son Ordre de Mission.

 _Il aimera un homme,_

 _Qui s'appellera…_

« Occupe-toi de Dean Winchester. »

… _Dean._


	2. De l'Art de Tromper

**« Le Stratège de Kirin »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Stratège de Kirin »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Supernatural

Genre : _Semi Alternate Universe_ – Adventure, Suspense, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : _L'Art de la Guerre. Le Moyen Suprême de cerner toute bataille. Lui qui se destinait à servir l'Humanité, n'intégrait pas l'Emotion dans ses Stratagèmes. Mais c'était sans compter ce flambeau humain, ce cœur rebelle…_ _Dean Winchester._

Personnages principaux : **Castiel, Dean Winchester**

Personnages importants : Sam Winchester, Balthazar, Gabriel, Ruby, Anna, Charlie Bradbury

Note : Présence d'un extrait de _l'Art de la Guerre_ selon Sun Tzu 孫子兵法, traduits par Joseph-Marie Amiot.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Hello, ça faisait longtemps... tellement de projets et pas toujours l'occasion de se poser, pour écrire ou lire (et reviewer). **

**Je voudrais remercier les commentateurs anonymes (dont je ne sais pas s'ils passeront par là) d'avoir laissé une review sur certains de mes écrits. Pour ceux avec je discute par PM, je vous répondrai bientôt si ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

 **Sur ce, très bonnes vacances à tous, et...**

 **...place au Stratège Suprême et au Rebelle de l'Humanité, Castiel et Dean !**

 **NB : Les _Mémoires d'un Ange_ et les _Mémoires d'un Homme_ sont en cours de continuation. **

* * *

**~…~**

 **Stratagème de Guerre Confuse : De l'Art de Tromper**

 **~…~**

* * *

…

 **Champ de bataille.**

 **Nuit mystique.**

…

* * *

 **『** **是故百戰百勝，非善之善者也；**

 **不戰而屈人之兵，善之善者也** 。 **』**

 _ **« Eussiez-vous cent combats à livrer, cent victoires en seraient le fruit.**_

 _ **Cependant ne cherchez pas à dompter vos ennemis au prix des combats et des victoires. Car, s'il y a des cas où ce qui est au-dessus du bon n'est pas bon lui-même, c'en est ici un où plus on s'élève au-dessus du bon, plus on s'approche du pernicieux et du mauvais.**_

 _ **Il faut plutôt subjuguer l'ennemi sans donner bataille : ce sera là le cas où plus vous vous élèverez au-dessus du bon, plus vous approcherez de l'incomparable et de l'excellent. »**_

《孫子兵法》謀攻第三

 _L'Art de la Guerre selon Sun Tzu_

 _« Chapitre 3 : De l'Art du Stratagème »_

La vitre se brisa rageusement : et lui para le coup juste à temps.

« Tu n'es rien sans lui ! »

Elle hurlait, levant sa Lame Blanche en main.

« Tout ce que tu touches est corrompu, Winchester. Je maudis le jour où Castiel t'a été envoyé… oh, que je maudis ce jour ! »

Il fut un temps, où cette tirade lui eût déchiré l'âme : si fort semblait-il, Dean Winchester avait une faiblesse.

 _Celle d'être là pour les siens._

« Et je bénis ce jour-ci… car tu vas mourir, toi notre malédiction ! »

Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'en avait cure.

Il avait un combat à mener, des amis à protéger, et un compagnon à garder.

« Peut-être bien, que je suis une malédiction. Mais, ça ne change rien. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Ni à ceux de ma famille. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne feras pas un pas de plus. Ta route s'arrête ici. »

Sans plus d'état d'âme, il retourna le poignard de l'Agent d'Elite et le planta dans son giron. Celle-ci, interdite, regardait la mort qu'elle lui promettait venir la chercher _elle_.

 _Quand était-il devenu si fort ?_

« Castiel… pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il… te… »

« Il n'est pas à vous. »

Dean Winchester. Le Grand Leader des Hommes, l'Homme Vertueux – _le Rebelle de l'Humanité_. L'Elu de Michel, Maudit par Caïn. Celui qui avait défié la Mort et bouleversé l'Ordre Universel. Celui qui avait réussi à subjuguer le Stratège Suprême, venu pour le manipuler à sa guise.

« Nous… nous lui avions… tout apporté. Tout donné. Et pourtant… c'est toi qu'il a choisi. »

Pour la première fois, Hester l'Impitoyable se dit qu'elle avait sous-estimé cet homme. Non, qu'ils avaient _tous_ sous-estimé cet homme. Il n'était qu'un pion, un misérable qui aurait dû servir leurs plans…

… _alors, comment…_

« Comment… comment as-tu pu… le faire tien ? »

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le _Stratège de Kirin_ – Castiel le Fidèle, le Commandant Winchester avait perdu sa crainte de blesser les siens. Il les savait avec lui et rien ne pouvait lui donner plus grand bonheur que d'œuvrer pour eux.

« Je l'ai laissé venir librement à moi. »

Il n'avait jamais aimé les Anges de l'Eden Blanc : car ils ignoraient l'Humanité, eux qui prétendaient la protéger. Et ils ôtaient la liberté de leurs partisans, comme ceux de leurs adversaires.

Mais lui, comme Cass…

« Nous sommes libres. »

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Traité de** _ **La Légende de l'Humanité**_ **.**

 **Année du Chapitre Deuxième.**

 **(** _ **Passé**_ **)**

 **~…~**

* * *

Tout avait commencé, au cœur d'une ferme isolée du Texas.

Il se destinait à être un simple mécanicien, sans éducation – mais content de sa vie et aimant son ouvrage.

Il voulait une famille : ses parents, son frère, ses amis… et bien sûr une femme, avec des enfants qui couraient autour de lui.

Puis, un jour, ses proches furent décimés par le Ministère de l'Eden Blanc.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il devint le _Rebelle de l'Humanité_.

* * *

…

 **Quartier Général Winchester.**

 **Aube avancée, deuxième heure.**

…

* * *

« Merde, Cass ! Où est-ce que tu as foutu mon pack de bière ? »

Irrité, un bel homme remuait de fond en comble le coffre à victuailles. Mais _les Yeux Bleus_ se vrillèrent de désapprobation.

« Dean, nous en avons déjà parlé. Il n'en est pas question. »

Bleus comme la sagesse.

« Mais comment tu veux que je tienne l'Entrevue _entière_ sans mon remontant perso ?! C'est pas humain de… de priver un homme de sa source de bien-être ! Attends, t'es sûr que t'es _humain_ , au fait ? »

« … »

Bleu comme l'impassibilité.

« Fait chier, espèce de Stratège ! »

Sur les nerfs, le Rebelle quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. A côté – plus petit et mince de plusieurs pouces, le Fidèle n'avait pourtant pas cillé.

' _Dean est nerveux, je le sais bien. Il n'a jamais eu peur pour lui, mais lorsque ses proches sont concernés… c'est autre chose. Je préfère donc que sa lucidité soit à son maximum pour l'Entrevue. Sans compter que son foie n'a pas besoin de poison, que ce soit en temps de guerre ou de paix…_ '

« Et arrête de penser que c'est mieux pour ma santé ou un truc du genre, je peux t'entendre d'ici ! »

Un léger sourire incurva les lèvres du Stratège – dans l'ombre.

« Tu arrives à entendre mes pensées ? Comme c'est touchant, Dean Winchester. »

« … »

D'un mouvement brusque, le puissant Leader s'était retourné. Une lueur amusée dansait dans _les Yeux Bleus_ – à présent.

« Tu ne m'insultes plus ? Comme c'est inquiétant, Dean Winchester. »

Bleus comme la fidélité.

« Ça te va bien… »

« Plaît-il ? »

Ce fut au tour du Rebelle de sourire.

« De rire comme ça. »

Cette seule phrase arrêta le battement de son cœur.

(Il en avait donc un ?)

 _ **La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu étais comme un robot. Je me suis dit, ce jour-là : 'Putain, qu'il est classe, ce mec ! Mais est-ce qu'il ressent quelque chose ?'**_

Bleus comme l'émotion.

« … »

Et la main hâlée toucha le sentiment qu'elle avait fait naître, lorsqu'un jour, le Rebelle et le Fidèle s'étaient rencontrés.

« Allez, on y va, Cass. On va leur montrer qu'on la fait pas, au duo de choc qu'on est ! »

D'un pas majestueux, le Commandant emporta son charisme vers la rébellion qu'il incarnait. Et son acolyte lui emboîta le pas – image parfaite de la fidélité, qui sert et protège sans faille.

(Ce qui ne l'empêcha guère d'ajouter...)

« Dean, si ceci était une manœuvre pour me soutirer la cachette de ton alcool, sache que cela n'a pas fonctionné. »

Un grognement.

« Fais chier, _merde_ ! »

* * *

…

 **L'Entrevue.**

 **Traité de** _ **La Légende de l'Humanité**_ **.**

 **Tournant de l'Apocalypse.**

…

* * *

 _ **« C'est lorsque les hommes s'affrontent que l'on voit leur motivation profonde.**_

 _ **Toi, qui es un Stratège.**_

 _ **Utilise-la à ton propre avantage. »**_

L'Entrevue.

L'on narrera moult fois cet épisode-clé de l'Apocalypse. Avant une grande bataille, une toute aussi cruciale confrontation.

« C'est eux, le Duo du Libre Arbitre ? »

« Ils sont… si sûrs d'eux. »

Certains disent que le combat se joue toujours avant le choc des armes sur la terre.

Pour un Maître Stratège comme Castiel, c'était par les mots que l'on portait les coups et par les armes que l'on achevait la bataille.

« Comment des êtres aussi différents peuvent-ils s'unir sous la même bannière ? »

« Tout les oppose, mais, ensemble, ils sont puissants. »

Un léger sourire incurva les lèvres du Tacticien. Son ouïe était fine, et son intelligence plus aigue encore.

« Hello, tout le monde. Alors, ça fait quoi de rencontrer _le_ Dean Winchester ? »

' _Oh, Dean. C'est une question à laquelle moi aussi, je devrais répondre…_ '

La bataille s'annonçait sous d'excellents augures : mais mieux valait rester prudent, avec l'adversaire qui leur faisait face.

« Alors, le voilà, le Rebelle. Et son petit Stratège. Depuis le temps qu'on me parle d'eux… »

La fleur qui avait orné la commissure de ses lèvres s'était estompée. Sans paraître se déplacer, le Fidèle s'était pourtant rapproché de son Maître.

« Oh, je vois que notre réputation nous précède. Ah, la rançon du talent. »

L'Orateur ennemi explosa alors de rire – grossièrement.

« Je vois surtout que tu es aussi arrogant qu'on le prétend ! Et ton petit copain, à côté, il est muet, ou trop bête pour parler ? »

 _Les Yeux Bleus_ sondent l'adversaire – impassibles.

« Tu devrais la fermer un peu, tu sais. Vu les conneries qui sortent de ta grande gueule, c'est toi qui es trop bête pour l'ouvrir. »

« … »

Leur adversaire étrécit les yeux, déjà énervé. Castiel, en bon Stratège qu'il était, se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas très fin, s'il se laissait piéger aussi vite par les provocations de son Commandant.

' _Même s'il faut admettre… que face à Dean, j'ai été moins qu'un débutant, la première fois._ '

La Missive tomba sur la table.

« _Blanc est le Paradis,_

 _De ceux qui l'aiment._

 _Noir est le Destin,_

 _De ceux qui le défient._

 _Toi qui violes le Seuil du Monde,_

 _Prépare-toi à voir la lumière_

 _De notre gloire._ »

L'Orateur avait sorti l'arme diplomatique suprême : preuve qu'il n'avait que peu de ressources, pour gaspiller son ultime aussi vite. Mais, peu impressionné, le Rebelle lança à la cantonade.

« Oh ? Quelqu'un pour me traduire ce charabia ? »

Les Messagers retinrent leur souffle. C'était, à n'en pas douter, un _Shiyan_ : une sorte de message diplomatique, sous forme de poème traditionnel. Seul un Lettré de grande envergure était capable de lire à travers ces artifices, et d'apporter la réponse appropriée.

Alors, pour la première fois, le Fidèle Stratège prit la parole.

« Dean. Ce qu'il veut dire… c'est que l'Eden Blanc ne tolèrera aucune rébellion à son égard. A l'instant où tes troupes franchiront la porte du Ministère, ils attaqueront notre quartier général. »

Un bref instant – où yeux s'élargirent et souffles s'arrêtèrent : sans s'enorgueillir de l'effet qu'il faisait, Castiel savait que c'était de l'admiration qui avait traversé la salle. Mais, pour une Lame Blanche qui avait été formée dans le Ministère, c'était une mince performance que celle-ci.

« Tu dois être bien _bête_ , Winchester, si tu as besoin de ton petit ami pour te traduire mes paroles… »

Rageur devant tant de talent, l'Orateur avait choisi de s'en prendre au Leader de la Rébellion. Ce qui fut – une fois de plus – une énorme erreur.

« Parce que ça se traduit, les conneries qui sortent de ta bouche ? C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que tu parlais une autre langue appelée 'attardée'. »

Grand silence.

Dean Winchester, pour vous. Direct et brut. Survivant d'un monde de violence, vertueux humain d'un univers chaotique.

« Espèce de… ! »

Le visage du Stratège était resté impassible (les heures d'entraînement, à l'Eden Blanc, avaient payé) : mais, à l'intérieur, le jeune homme mourait de rire. C'était pour un tel irrespect qu'il l'avait détesté, c'était pour une telle insoumission qu'il l'aimait.

' _Et, de plus, l'effronterie de Dean montre à tous qu'il n'a l'intention de ployer devant rien ni personne._ '

« Fais attention, mon petit gars. Je suis bien gentil parce qu'on m'a dit, là-haut, de ne pas te tuer trop vite. Mais, tu sais… »

« _Gentil_ ? Tu connais le sens de ce mot ? »

L'Orateur avait rugi, portant son arme en avant.

' _La pire des manœuvres, que celle d'attaquer sous la provocation._ '

« Si tu la ramènes encore, je te l'enfonce là où ça fait mal. »

A côté, fort de millénaires d'intelligence, le Fidèle fixait l'ennemi sans ciller.

« Dean. »

« Hum ? »

 _Les_ _Yeux Bleus_ sondent le champ de bataille.

« Est-ce que je peux le tuer ? »

La Lame Blanche – cachée dans la manche – attendait l'ordre de son Maître.

« Roooh, Cass. C'est pas toi qui m'as dit cette phrase trop cool de Stratège : ' _C'est par les mots que l'on porte les coups et par les armes que l'on achève la bataille_ ' ? »

« Manifestement, cet individu ne comprend ni les mots, ni les armes. Il n'a pas compris que sa bêtise, auréolée de grossièreté, ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. C'est une insulte à l'Art Diplomatique que de lui donner le Titre d'Orateur. Cependant, il pointe une épée vers mon Commandant, et… cela me déplaît. »

La Lame luisit : et son éclat paradisiaque éblouit la salle entière.

« Une… une Lame de l'Eden Blanc ?! »

« Mais, que fait-il avec Winchester ?! Il était censé être avec le Ministère, et… »

L'Arme de l'ancien Ange étincelait – tenant en respect les Messagers.

 **« Castiel. Plus le rôle d'un Ange est important… plus sa Lame est magnifique. Les couleurs représentent ses caractéristiques et son éclat sa valeur. »**

Bleue comme l'idéal, d'un éclat si pur que les saphirs eussent pâli, la Lame s'était teintée de la profondeur des insoumis. Sous la bannière de Dean Winchester, elle était devenue une mer de passion, indescriptible tant elle était mouvante, superbe tant elle était humaine.

 **« La couleur bleue est la plus belle… mais elle doit rester pure. Telle est sa nature : céleste et inaccessible. »**

L'Emblème du Fidèle était devenu une tanzanite sublime, profonde et émouvante. Mais elle avait perdu sa pureté : et c'est pourquoi il n'était plus un Ange.

 **« N'oublie pas d'où tu viens, Castiel. N'oublie jamais qui sont tes Frères et Sœurs, à qui tu dois réellement allégeance. »**

L'espace d'un instant, le Fidèle se laissa happer par la distraction, qui ternit l'éclat de sa tanzanite.

« Cass ? »

La voix de son Leader le recentra, comme toujours. Son regard retrouva son acuité – devant l'ordre silencieux de ces émeraudes rebelles.

« Tu montres à ce beau monde le topo ? »

Un grand sourire avait pris place sur le visage du Commandant : et son Fidèle sentit ses doutes l'abandonner – lui qui ne connaissait que la stratégie comme mode de réflexion, et le stratagème comme mode d'action.

« A vos ordres, mon Commandant. »

Alors, avec assurance, le Stratège s'avança vers la Table des Négociations : pour démontrer, par A plus B, que la Rébellion ne connaîtrait aucune limite.

* * *

…

 **Des heures plus tard.**

 **Cité de l'Humanité.**

…

* * *

« Pas mal, Cass. »

Dehors, près d'un stand à hamburgers, le bel Aîné des Winchester s'étira comme un chat. Un chat souple, délié, dangereux… mais magnifique.

« …oh ? »

Le jeune homme se permit un sourire. Aux côtés de Dean, il se sentait humain.

« Tu les as démontés. Je me sens bien rien qu'à me rappeler leur tronche. Ah, si toutes les Entrevues pouvaient se passer aussi bien… »

« Etait-ce nécessaire de finir par ' _In your face, bande de losers ! Reprenez des cours avec le Stratège Suprême ? Oups, c'est ballot, hein ? Il est justement avec moi, et PAS avec vous…_ ' »

Un sourire fit étinceler les dents blanches du Leader.

« Nan. Mais c'était marrant. »

Castiel, intérieurement, se serait presque senti gêné d'être désigné comme le Stratège Suprême (le Titre Honorifique ultime pour sa profession, auquel nul ne pouvait prétendre) – si cela n'avait pas été son ami et maître, qui l'avait affectueusement clamé comme tel.

« Et maintenant, une bonne petite bièr-… »

« Deux verres d'eau, s'il vous plaît. »

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de veiller au grain. Commandant ou pas, il avait un devoir pour la santé de son compagnon.

« Cass ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit ledit _Stratège Suprême_ pour le fixer de ses orbes légendaires.

« Oui, Dean ? »

 _Les_ _Yeux Bleus_ – qui avaient le pouvoir de clouer leur ami et maître, de toucher son cœur à travers sa carapace, et de lui faire avouer ses réels sentiments. Un tic agita son visage – signe que _les_ _Yeux Bleus_ faisaient leur effet. Castiel sourit.

' _Peut-être que je suis le Stratège Suprême, finalement._ '

« J'ai bien travaillé et j'estime avoir droit à un petit remontant. Tu voudrais priver un homme de sa raison de vivre ? »

Et maintenant, du chantage émotionnel. Non, décidemment, Dean n'était pas facile, comme Leader. C'était ce qui faisait son charme, aussi.

« Toi, avoir bien travaillé ? C'est moi qui ai mené le Plan des Négociations. Et qui ai traité tout le dossier avant l'Entrevue, par-dessus le marché. »

Le Commandant éructa.

« C'est ton boulot, t'es un Stratège ! Moi aussi j'ai veillé pour parler aux troupes, et c'est _ma_ pomme qui a dû animer la Réunion de tous les découragés du cul, qui se laissent effrayer par ces trouducs d'Anges ! »

« C'est ton boulot, tu es notre Leader. »

Bien qu'il eût la réputation d'être très silencieux (du moins, du temps de son service à l'Eden Blanc), Castiel comptait la répartie à la liste de ses points forts. Tout Stratège se doit de maîtriser l'art verbal. Et il était un ancien Stratège d'Elite.

« Castiel. »

L'emploi de son nom complet l'interpella. Jamais son Leader ne l'appelait ainsi – d'ailleurs, jamais il n'appelait _complètement_ les êtres qu'il aimait. Il leur donnait toujours un surnom, et c'était une preuve tangible – quoique subtile – de son affection pour eux.

« …Dean ? »

Castiel avait une faiblesse. Il supportait difficilement le mal-être de Dean. Non, en fait, dire qu'il le supportait mal était un euphémisme. Il aurait tué pour lui éviter la souffrance.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de me lâcher, là. »

Il avait abandonné les siens pour se joindre à lui. Il avait renié son identité pour le servir. Il avait tout perdu de son statut, de sa gloire, de la somptueuse destinée qui l'attendait, comme Stratège d'Elite. Et ce, pour un homme qui aimait les hamburgers, et la bière.

« … »

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas amusé ensemble. On s'est bien débrouillé à l'Entrevue. A quoi ça sert de faire tout ça, si on doit pas profiter de la vie ? »

Les souffrances physiques, les tortures mentales, les dangers quotidiens… il avait été formé à ne pas les craindre. On n'a qu'une seule vie, et elle est au service de la cause que vous défendez. Son état personnel n'avait de l'incidence que sur sa performance et le mot bonheur ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Mais, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de _lui_ …

« Dean…»

Alors qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état de son compagnon, ce dernier se tourna vers la serveuse qui passait, et changea leur commande. Cela se passa si vite qu'il ne le réalisa que lorsque son ami se retourna vers lui, l'air victorieux.

« Ha ha ha ! Et à moi, la bière ! Avec le hamburger bourré de graisse et… ! »

« Dean ! Mais tu es… ! »

' _Le sacripant ! Il a profité de ma distraction, avec son chantage émotionnel, pour… pour… pour me tromper !_ '

C'était… c'était une inéquation : Dean… Dean Winchester, lui échappait complètement. Il était l'Humanité, il était la Force, il était la Rébellion, il était le Compagnon. Il était tout ce que Castiel ignorait, et désirait malgré lui.

« Roh, allez, Cass. Je le reconnais, je fais pas toujours attention à ma santé et tout le tralala. Mais… ça fait du bien, de profiter de la vie, non ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

' _Dean. A tes côtés, je pourrais aimer n'importe quoi._ '

« Je reconnais… que cet instant présent… m'est plaisant. »

Un sourire large comme la vie, brûlant comme la passion.

« Ha ha, tu vois ? Bon, à partir d'aujourd'hui, hamburgers et bière à volonté ! »

« Cela, même pas en rêve. »

« Cass ! »

La démonstration avait été brillante. Pas un Messager n'avait pu contrer ses arguments : et c'était une première, depuis que les Entrevues avaient été instaurées, pour éviter les bains de sang inutiles. Castiel n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau – pas même durant ses heures de gloire à l'Eden Blanc.

« Pourtant, tu aimes bien les hamburgers, non ? »

« Je les aime bien. Mais je dois veiller à mon acuité intellectuelle et physique pour rester performant, et les nourritures riches… »

« Moi je dis, c'est idéal pour le moral. Evidemment, Sammy a jamais pu me comprendre, mais quand on est un herbivore, on comprend pas ce genre de choses… »

Il s'était surpassé aux côté de Dean Winchester : et c'était certainement une chose que n'allaient jamais laisser passer les Anges.

« Ton frère a raison, Dean. Un excès de cholestérol… »

« Herbivore ! Herbivore ! Herbivore ! »

Devant tant d'enfantillages, le Stratège ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester… avant de la refermer. Ses yeux affichaient une lueur un peu exaspérée, mais un pli de sourire ornait la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Dean, le terme 'herbivore' est impropre dans ce contexte. Il désigne des êtres se nourrissant de plantes et non de… »

Une serviette lui atterrit dans la figure.

« Tais-toi, et bois ton verre. Et, _non_ , pas ce verre d'eau. _Ce_ verre-là, que je t'ai servi. »

Et ce fut ainsi que Castiel – alias le Stratège Suprême de l'Humanité – fut condamné à manger des hamburgers et à boire de l'alcool pendant la nuit entière. Il eût été un temps, où ce comportement l'eût horrifié au-delà de l'imaginable : mais, parce qu'il était avec Dean Winchester, rien n'était plus horrifiant que de ne _pas_ manger des hamburgers et boire de l'alcool avec lui.

Sa vie avait une importance : et elle allait au-delà des missions qu'on lui confiait.

' _Ma vie elle-même… est-elle autre chose qu'une mission ?_ '

* * *

…

 **?**

 **?**

…

* * *

 _Castiel…_

 **« Mais… qui es-tu ?! »**

 **Le tonnerre crépitait, telle une profession de foi.**

 **« Je suis Castiel. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. »**

Mais le seul en qui il avait foi, aujourd'hui, n'était autre que l'homme qu'il avait juré de convertir. L'homme dont il accompagnait chaque pas, à présent.

 _Castiel._

La…

…la Voix ?

 **« On dit que tu es spécial, Dean Winchester. »**

 **Il est si fragile, l'humain. Si fort, mais si faible.**

 **« Je pensais que tu pourrais voir mon vrai visage. »**

 **L'homme qui était sien.**

L'homme qu'il aimait.

 _Castiel, Ange du Seigneur._

La Voix.

Elle est la Guide de tous les Anges, ceux qui protègent l'Humanité en son Nom.

« …mon Père. »

 **« Mon père ? »**

 **Les yeux émeraude se révèlent, c'est** _ **son**_ **trésor.**

 **« Tu connais les paternels, Cass. La famille, c'est la famille. Mais… Sammy et moi on s'est pas mal frités à son sujet. Après que maman est morte, on l'a plus trop vu. »**

 **« Dean… »**

 **Il veut comprendre les émotions qui habitent les émeraudes : mais le trésor s'enfuit devant son regard.**

 _Castiel, c'est ton Père qui te parle._

La Voix.

Elle est la Guide de tous ses Enfants, ceux qui dominent l'Humanité en son Nom.

« …je vous écoute, mon Père. »

Jusqu'alors, la Voix avait guidé sa route… toujours présente, toujours fiable. Mais, en ce jour de célébration humaine, l'Ange Fidèle se surprit à en haïr le son.

 **« Dean. »**

 **« Ouais, Cass ? »**

 **Donne-moi ton trésor, regarde-moi…**

 **« Que représente ton père pour toi ? »**

 **Les yeux le regardent.**

 **« … »**

 **Le trésor était vide.**

Ils étaient pareils.

 _C'est du bon travail. Tu as gagné la confiance du Leader de la Rébellion. Désormais, il ne doutera jamais de toi, et tu pourras le conduire là il doit être._

La Voix.

Elle est la Parole Suprême de son Cœur, qui appartient à Dieu.

' _Non… celui que j'aime, c'est…_ '

Le nom qu'il voulut prononcer se brouilla devant lui.

 _Le Rebelle tombera entre les mains de l'Eden. Grâce à lui, et grâce à toi… le Paradis sera sauvé. L'Epée de Michel doit revenir à son détenteur._

' _Pourquoi… ai-je si mal ?'_

Quel était le nom de celui qu'il aimait ?

 _Et toi, tu serviras notre Paradis, jusqu'à l'Eternité des Anges._

« Oui, mon Père. »

Il s'inclina lentement.


End file.
